


Property of Columbus

by Sheepyboy



Category: 15th Century CE RPF, Historical RPF, Original Work
Genre: Colonialism, Ejaculate, F/M, Female Character of Color, Historical, Imperialism, Interracial Relationship, Period-Typical Racism, Rough Sex, Sex, Sexual Slavery, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:08:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29319129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheepyboy/pseuds/Sheepyboy
Summary: A short fic featuring that controversial historical figure - Christopher Columbus, enjoying the things that colonization of the New World can bring!
Relationships: Christopher Columbus/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 6





	Property of Columbus

**Author's Note:**

> "In 1492, Columbus sailed the ocean blue - and did a load of bad stuff too!"  
> Also who needs statues, when you can be immortalized in porn instead?

Property of Columbus

He was no longer guided by reason or morality. Christopher Columbus had arrived in the New World and claimed it as his own. Gold was proving elusive, but right now, he had discovered something of far greater interest. The beautiful dark-skinned native women, whom he and his crew termed "Indians."  
He grinned to himself. Poor, naive Indians. They of course, had no concept of Columbus' mission, of Spain's dream of forging an overseas empire in the New World. Queen Isabella was overseeing ambitious plans.

Columbus gave himself over to his base animalistic nature, allowing his most carnal desires to dictate his actions. He'd claimed this land and the natives for Spain. And now he was going to enjoy one of those willing semi-naked Indian women. The thought of colonizing this new and virgin land, and the women, aroused him greatly.  
He'd selected one of the most attractive women and taken her onboard the Santa Maria. She spoke a language he couldn't understand, but it didn't matter. He'd get what he wanted. Either by brute force or gentle persuasion.  
In the cramped ship's cabin, he was the instigator and able to dictate the terms of the intimate gesture. His tongue darted into the woman's mouth, fondling hers. Her left arm stretched across the explorer's back with her hand resting between his broad shoulders. With her right hand, she reached down the front of Columbus' red breeches, slowly tracing up and down the length of his engorged penis with her palm.  
"Puta," Columbus murmured. This woman was no stranger to men. He wondered how many others she'd fucked. No matter. She was willing to give him what he needed and he couldn't wait much longer. 

The size and hardness of his member increased his excitement beyond endurance. Columbus wondered if the Indian's pussy was getting increasingly wet in anticipation of receiving this bountiful gift.  
Without preamble, Columbus suddenly broke off their kiss and grabbed the native's hand and, once again, made her his captive. He led her the short distance to one side of the bed, made her sit on it. Columbus stood in front of her, the massive bulge in his breeches conveniently at her eye level. 

He quickly unbuttoned the front flap that strained to contain his enormous cock. Liberated from its constraints, the colonizer's white python uncoiled and lunged toward her. Even though the outline under the breeches had clearly indicated its size, upon seeing it unfettered the Indian was still taken aback by the proportions of Columbus' manhood. Quickly recovering from her shock, she grasped the throbbing pleasure serpent with both hands and swallowed its dark pink head.  
At first, due to its girth, the Indian's mouth could only accommodate the tip of Columbus' erection. She rolled her tongue around its circumference and sucked on it as she would an orange slice, trying to get every drop of juice. Not content with just a portion, she began to slowly venture down the long shaft. With every thrust forward, she took more of it down her throat; consciously trying to relax her esophagus in an attempt to suppress her gag reflex. 

"What a greedy New World whore you are!" Columbus exclaimed. "Nothing but a filthy heathen, and not an ounce of clothing to your name! I bet you think I'm a god. Well I am a god - and you are my property."

Columbus truly believed himself to be a superior being. He had the blessing of the Queen of Spain, and also he believed that God himself had sent him on this voyage. 

She couldn't understand his words, but he was obviously praising her.  
With every bobbing of her head, the Indian made progress toward the base. Above the slurping sounds she made as she wetted the hard wood with her saliva, she could hear Columbus gently moaning with approval at her technique. She began to vary her speed; one moment erupting with a robust attack on Columbus' meat pole, then at an instant slowing her pace to relish the feast. 

Now, the mighty explorer went on the offensive. He took a step back, extracting his long cock from the woman's gobbling mouth as if it were a sword being removed from its scabbard. The Indian looked up at Columbus with wide, dark eyes in bewilderment, saliva flowing from the corners of her semi-opened mouth. Had she done something wrong? Was she not sufficiently pleasuring this pale-faced stranger?  
She soon expelled any doubts from her mind regarding her performance when Columbus took her shoulders and stood her up to face him. He then quickly spun her around and pushed her torso forward to form a ninety-degree angle with her legs. The Indian's feet remained firmly on the floor while her upper body now rested on the bed.  
He ripped off the flimsy piece of fabric that passed for her clothing, and admired the view for a moment. Columbus held his cock—still glistening with spittle—with his right hand and aimed it towards his property's wet, welcoming cunt.

The initial entry of Columbus' horse-sized member into her caused the Indian to wince momentarily. Sensing the discomfort his enormous organ could cause a woman of such petite frame, he penetrated her slowly and not with his full length. At first, Columbus did not move, allowing her to grow accustom to the monster now inside her. After a respectable delay--one that seemed an eternity to the overly aroused explorer--he carefully eased his hips forward, moving deeper into the tight warm pleasure hole. He wondered why he'd been gentle - Columbus was in no way a kind or considerate man, to women or other people who had the misfortune to encounter him, were concerned.  
Columbus' throbbing love stick filled her, as she had never experienced before. In addition, the woman was perfectly angled so that it rubbed against her clit with ever back and forth motion of his thrusts. Those thrusts became more rapid and forceful, increasing her ecstasy with every lunge. She braced herself against the bed with her forearms in order to provide a firm backstop for the pounding she was getting from behind.  
Columbus meanwhile, called her every Spanish insult he could muster, and she simply moaned in pleasure.  
She reached between her legs to find her conqueror’s large scrotum, which she cupped firmly in her right hand. Gently the young beauty juggled Columbus' full balls with her fingers, feeling their weight in her small, delicate hand. 

By this time, Columbus had renounced all restraint. He steadied the Indian's plump, dark brown ass in place with a hand on each of her hips. Every forceful drive forward ended in a load slapping sound, which echoed throughout the ship's cabin. Feeling the end would arrive soon, Columbus quickened his speed. She too, felt the rising heat from her loins swelling to an orgasmic crescendo. Then, at the apex of pleasure, there erupted from deep within her vagina a spasm, which rapidly spread a pleasing warmth all over her body.  
His body stiffened as the Master of the New World released his full load into the Indian's convulsing pussy with a mighty groan. Repeatedly, Columbus' balls twitched as they emptied their copious contents. When every drop had been expelled, the explorer slowly withdrew his used, but still impressive, flesh cannon from between his conquest’s quivering lips. A stream of cum followed the exit, splattering on the cabin floor between her feet in a large puddle. 

Columbus muttered a prayer, and crossed himself, before collapsing on the bed. His property appeared to have fainted. He wondered whether to shackle her, whilst he rested. No - he reached for the dagger he always kept hidden in his tunic. If his new slave dared to attack him, he'd slit her throat. For now, he'd permit her to rest. 

He closed his eyes.

"You will burn in Hell!"

Columbus frowned, and ignored that familiar nagging voice. It always spoke to him in the night - whether it was from the Devil, or from his long-forgotten conscience, he didn't know.

"I am guiltless. What I do, I do for Spain," he whispered back.

"Many centuries from now, the people will rise up. Your legacy will not be favourable. And your stone idol shall be cast into the waves."

Columbus scoffed at that. "Why should I care about the distant future? It is of no concern to me. I shall be long dead."

"Your soul will wander in torment."

He cursed the voice and it finally faded. "God will protect me. God forgives all sin." Columbus said out loud. He smiled and glanced at the sleeping native. 

"I think tomorrow, I shall have a threesome."


End file.
